Mushrooms and Magic
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: A spell gone wrong impregnates Luigi. Luigi is scared and feels like a freak. Mario does his best to help his little brother during his pregnancy, but how do you help a pregnant man? (MPreg) Don't like? Don't read. Rated 'M' because of its bizarre content.


Luigi looked at his vastly changed figure in the mirror with disgust. His once lean body was now an impossible caricature of its former self. He looked down at the enormous stomach that protruded from his middle, the straps of his overalls had been lengthened to their limit and the strain to contain his growing stomach caused the clasps to loosen from the stretched denim fabric. Even his green shirt had lost its ability to conceal his middle, the bottom of the shirt was resting on the top of his expanded stomach.

Feeling exhausted he sat back down heavily on the edge of his bed. His belly rapidly burst through his strained overalls and rested uncomfortably on his lap. He was repulsed by the sight of his unnatural state. As he rubbed his hand over his large belly he couldn't help but think back to the accident that caused his condition to begin with.

* * *

The Master MagiKoopa, Kamek, had engaged the Mario Brothers in an intense battle. As Kamek's squadron was reduced to nothing more than a few scared Goombas and Koopas, the crafty wizard attempted to cast a 'cloning spell' on the dwindling forces. Just as Luigi was coming down with a huge stomp onto an isolated Goomba's head, Kamek's spell reached its target. Luigi was mistakenly struck violently in the abdomen.

Before the battle both Mario and Luigi stocked up on multiple Mushrooms, including '1-Up Mushrooms'. This very special Mushroom had been concealed in the front pocket of Luigi's overall's when the spell struck. Luigi was knocked back by the impact of Kamek's attack but seemed otherwise unaffected.

The Brother's successfully defeated Kamek and won the battle valiantly.

However the combination of the cloning magic and the '1-Up Mushroom' created an unexpected result. This 'result' was now developing and growing inside of Luigi's body, undetected.

* * *

It wasn't until** four weeks** after the battle that Luigi began to notice small but odd changes happening to his body. His green shirt was beginning to feel tight around his middle and he felt tired more often. In the morning he often felt queasy and sometimes lost his appetite until noon, then he was ravenous.

After **eight weeks** Luigi felt that his usually loose overalls were beginning to feel tight as well, and his fatigue continued to grow. At was at this point Luigi knew there was something strange happening to his body, but he just figured he was coming down with a cold or some other common malady. He didn't dwindle on it too long.

At** twelve weeks** Luigi could see a small bulge beginning to form in his lower abdomen. Of course his first reaction was that it was simply weight gain and that he should exercise more or eat less, but his belly never shrank in size. It wasn't a squishy belly either, it was firm and didn't give way to his hand applying pressure to it. What seemed stranger still was all the weight he was gaining was all in his belly and nowhere else on his body.

**Sixteen weeks** later Luigi was getting very concerned. Not only was his belly getting bigger but 'it' seemed to be getting heavier and was uncomfortable to deal with. Fed up with his continuously altering body he asked Mario, who is a doctor, for his advice. All Mario could do was suggest the same obvious options that Luigi had already tried, the options that also failed weeks ago.

It didn't help Luigi's mental state either when Mario jokingly stated that Luigi 'looked pregnant'!

**Twenty weeks** after the spell was cast Luigi suddenly awoke with a start from a dead sleep. He put his hand on his firm and bigger stomach, and pressed in with his fingers. Something began to move around inside of his belly! And NOW he was scared! He bolted from his bed and stood in front of the large mirror mounted on his bedroom wall. He lifted his shirt and examined his stomach carefully. Not only could he feel movement but he could see small bulges pressing outward against his taut flesh. Luigi was absolutely petrified. He stood perfectly still, frozen with fear, in front of his mirror until the sun rose.

When Mario woke the next morning he saw, through Luigi's open door, that his little brother looked very pale and on the verge of tears.

"Luigi! What's the matter?" Mario rushed into the room and stopped beside Luigi.

"M...Ma...Mario..." His voice was shaking with fear!

"Weeg?" Mario put his hands on Luigi's shoulders. "Talk to me! You look sick."

"I think... I think... 'it's'... alive!"

"What? What's alive Weeg? Did you have a nightmare?"

He quickly took Mario's hands from his shoulders and pressed them against his enlarged stomach. At first Mario thought it was a joke or that Luigi really was overreacting to a nightmare, until Mario himself felt gentle movement pressing against the palms of his hands.

"What THE?!" Mario instinctively and vigorously palpitated Luigi's stomach. "What's going on with you Luigi?!"

"I... I don't know! 'It's' alive, isn't it!?"

"Um..."

"'It's' a parasite! That's why I can't lose weight, the parasite is getting bigger! 'It's' feeding off of me!"

"I hate to break it to you Weeg, but parasites cause you to_ lose_ weight, not gain it. And you can't... _feel_ them... moving,... either."

"Then... what is it Mario?! What's wrong with me?!"

"I know it's going to sound weird, but I think you're... I think you really ARE pregnant!"

"That wasn't funny the first time Mario!" He grabbed Mario's hands again but this time he pushed his brother's grip away from his stomach.

"I'm not trying to be funny Luigi! I'm being serious!"

"How is _this_ serious?" He struggled to pull his shirt back down over his stomach.

"Well, let's look at the past few weeks: You've been gaining weight steadily and all of it focused in your belly, your belly isn't soft, its firm AND there's something _moving_ inside of your belly! It feels like fetal movements, too."

"Except I'm not a woman Mario! I don't have a womb. How is this possible?"

"Well... wait! Remember when Kamek hit you with his spell last time we faced off with him?"

"Yeah...?"

"Maybe somehow that... well... caused _this_ to happen!" He pointed to Luigi's stomach.

"But... how can I..."

"I don't know Luigi. But I will help you out. You're my brother and I won't let anything bad happen to you! I promise!"

Luigi didn't respond. What could he possibly say? If he was pregnant, REALLY was pregnant, what was he going to do? What _could_ he do? Continue to carry it? Keep it? Give it up? Find a way to reverse the spell? His options seemed limited and bleak.

"I... I want to be alone now, okay Mario?"

"Yeah, okay." Mario closed the bedroom door as he left.

Luigi just stared down at his stomach as 'it' continued to move around.

* * *

After **twenty-four** **weeks** there was no denying Luigi's condition. His stomach was bigger and 'it' was moving around more often and stronger. He refused to go to a hospital, he didn't want to be seen like that or treated a 'certain' way. Instead he talked Mario into handling everything when his 'time' came. And to spare Luigi's reputation Mario told anyone who asked about Luigi that he had gone off to stay in his Mansion for a while. No one questioned it.

**Twenty-eight weeks** into his pregnancy, Luigi was quite big. His 'inny' bellybutton had turned into an 'outtie' thanks to all the building pressure in his abdomen. He struggled to move around the small house and the straps on his overalls were reaching their limits. He began spending more and more time alone in his room; usually reading or writing.

Mario hardly ever saw his little brother anymore and was becoming increasingly worried for Luigi's health.

When **thirty-two weeks** rolled by Mario became more insistent that Luigi allow him to examine him because of his unusual condition. Of course being in the 8th month Luigi was going to be big, but compared to his normally thin form he looked enormous! He felt enormous too. Rather than changing into larger clothes however, Luigi stubbornly clung to his old attire which only made his belly look that much bigger.

"Luigi?" Mario had placed a stethoscope on Luigi's growing stomach and tried to hide his astonishment. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a blimp."

"Come on Weeg, are you feeling tired or sick?"

"No. Just huge."

"If you feel strange in anyway, let me know."

"Compared to what?"

"Fair point..."

Luigi couldn't help but sense there was something Mario was worried about. "Mario?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, it's just... how is 'it' going to... get _out_?"

"I... I don't know. I don't want to know, I don't even want to think about it!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice at this point. We need to think of a way to get this out of your body without hurting you, or 'it', in the process."

"Can't you just... cut 'it' out of me?"

"Luigi! I can't do that to you! You're my brother! If something went wrong..."

"Something HAS gone wrong! Look at me! This was NEVER supposed to happen!"

Mario sighed knowing that Luigi was right. "Okay... I'll do it. But not now."

"Why not? I'm going to explode soon if you don't!"

"Because it's still too early."

"For who? Me or 'it'?"

Mario didn't answer.

"Look Mario, whatever this thing is was never meant to be. I can't keep 'it', I don't even know what 'it' is. After 'it's' removed we need to take it somewhere to be raised by someone else."

"But, who?"

"I don't know."

"Get some rest Luigi. I'll be back later."

* * *

**Thirty-six weeks** have passed and Luigi was still getting bigger. He spent his days laying on his back in bed, a book resting on top of his expanded stomach. Every time 'it' moved he was compelled to rub profusely at his aching belly. The strain from the increasing weight was hurting his back and making it more difficult to get comfortable or even sleep. He never left his room unless it was necessary, and the only time he and Mario spoke was when Mario stopped by to visit Luigi on his bed.

As the **fortieth week** rolled in Luigi felt like he was going pop! To make matters worse Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach, again, and Mario had gone off to rescue her! As miserable as he felt, Luigi knew he could never ask Mario to choose between him and Peach. He just laid in bed and hoped that Mario would return soon and take care of 'it' before Luigi became an absolute wreck, both physically and mentally.

Unfortunately another week rolled by with no sign of Mario. And unsurprisingly Luigi's belly continued to grow. The bigger he grew, the stronger 'it' became. The stronger 'it' became the worse he felt.

A second week rolled in and Luigi was still getting bigger and 'it' was still getting stronger.

Now Luigi sat on the edge of his bed, alone, except for 'it'. The movement had become so strong that Luigi could clearly see distinct bumps and bulges everywhere 'it' touched. Luigi rested his hands on the sides of his belly and rubbed up and down. He found that the rubbing seemed to soothe 'it' and 'it' wouldn't squirm as much.

From the first floor Luigi heard the front door open and someone running up the stairs into his bedroom. Mario had finally returned!

"Hey Luigi, how are..." He paused in both words and steps when he saw how huge Luigi had grown! "Wow..."

"You should feel it from where I am!"

"No thanks. So..."

"Is Peach safe?" Luigi wanted to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"What? Oh yeah! She's fine and resting back at the castle. How are you doing?"

"About to pop."

"Right. Think we should... get started?"

"No rush, but I think if I wait any longer 'it' will simply burst out." His sarcasm went unnoticed.

"Okay... Let me wash up and we'll... uh..."

"Yeah. Let's... let's not talk about it anymore."

"Good idea."

While Mario proceeded get ready for the 'procedure' in his own bedroom, Luigi patiently waited in his room and continued to rub at his belly. He finally found the courage to stand up and look in the mirror for the final time. He stood sideways and marked a small spot on the mirror where the edge of his belly stretched out to its peak size. He wanted to compare his 'before &amp; after' sizes later on.

He turned until he was looking forward, looking directly into his own eyes the mirror. His belly actually seemed to sway with his movements as he maneuvered. He returned his hand to the top of his belly and patted gently.

"Soon." At these words a sudden, sheering pain shot through his abdomen. He clutched at his belly with one hand and used his other to keep balance against the mirror. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight enough to force a tear to run down his cheek. As the pain lessened he finally found his voice again. "Mario! 'It's' time! MARIO! Help!"

**Is this the End? Or just the Beginning?**

*feel free to continue this story. Just link your sequel back to this, I don't care what you do with the story / characters / plot. Just don't kill Luigi or have him become ostracized.


End file.
